For you
by Nothing Again
Summary: #EventSummerForWinterHCI Ini hidupku. Kisahku yang tidak akan kalian mengerti sebelum kalian merasakan nya sendiri. Apapun yang kalian katakan tentang diriku. Aku tidak peduli.


**For You..**

 **By : AyuHime**

 **#SummerForWinterHCI**

 **Ooc, Au, Eyd, Typo, Gaje, Absurd dkk..**

 **Crack Pairing : NejiHina.**

 **Hurt/Comfort. Romance.**

 **Special Riquest for..**

 **"Desvan Rio Saputra" :v**

 **Judul sama isi story mungkin agak melenceng.. Soalnya gua bingung entah mau kasih judul apa ini fenfik.. hohoh :v**

 **...**

 **Pake sistem Copass tapi di hp. Jadi mungkin ini agak acak-acakan.. :v Kgk ada bold/italic dll!**

 **...**

Hinata Hyuuga.

Putri sulung dari keluarga terpandang Klan Hyuuga.

Namanya melambangkan cahaya matahari dipagi hari yang hangat.

Namun tidak dengan auranya yang gelap dan dingin.

Wajahnya ayu mencerminkan keteduhan.

Tapi tidak juga dengan dirinya yang gersang.

Dia pendiam namun bukanlah sebuah ketenangan.

Gadis itu sekarang tengah duduk sendirian dibangku taman yang lumayan ramai terisi anak-anak yang asik bermain seluncuran.

Tapi keramaian itu tidak ia rasakan sama sekali.

Musim dingin kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Sampai membuat hati si gadis Hyuuga itu membeku kedinginan.

"Ayo Dono-sama, ini sudah mulai gelap."

Seorang nenek tua berambut putih menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disamping nya.

"Hn. Aku tahu." Hinata Menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya sedikit pun.

Sementara si Nenek bernama Chiyo itu hanya dapat memandang nanar Hinata yang terlihat tidak hidup itu.

Memang. Seperti biasanya.. Gadis itu memang tak pernah terlihat hidup.

Hidupnya seolah tidak memiliki gairah sama sekali.

Seperti tidak memiliki penopang semangat untuk tetap hidup.

Tidak ada emosi didalam iris peraknya.

Tatapannya lurus kedepan dan begitu kosong.

Lalu setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata baru beranjak berdiri.

Kemudian mereka berdua mulai pergi meninggalkan taman itu dengan perlahan.

Hinata berjalan dengan pelan didampingi Nenek Chiyo yang notabene nya adalah pengasuhnya sejak kecil.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang membuka mulut diantara mereka.

Senyap dan sepi.

Ini seperti biasanya bagi Hinata.

Langkahnya pelan namun mantap.

Setelah berberapa saat mereka kemudian sampai ditempat tinggal si gadis Hyuuga.

"Dono-sama.."

Hinata membuka pintunya begitu saja tidak menggubris Si Nenek Chiyo yang telah mengantarnya pulang ataupun sekedar untuk berterima kasih karena Si Nenek itu yang sudah mau menemaninya ke taman sore ini.

"Dono-sama apa nenek harus—"

"Pergi."

Nenek Chiyo menatap sendu Hinata. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan anak asuh kesayangan nya itu.

"Tapi Nona-"

"Pergi!" Setelah mengatakan itu. Hinata menutup pintunya tanpa berbalik sedikit pun.

Sementara Nenek Chiyo hanya bisa menurut untuk pergi.

Begitu pintu ditutup Hinata tidak diam berlama-lama hanya untuk menyesali perbuatannya.

Satu langkah kakinya berjalan, suara terompet kecil langsung terdengar bising didalam.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NEE-CHAAN!" lalu disusul dengan teriakan dari Hanabi adiknya yang berisik itu.

Hinata masih tetap dingin.

Saat tangannya ditarik Hanabi yang memberikan kue ulang tahunnya tepat ke atasnya, ia baru mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya Nee-chaan!"

"..."

"Neee...!"

Kenapa adiknya itu keras kepala sekali!

"Kenapa kau disini."

"Nee-Chaan Ayolaah-"

"Kenapa kau disini!"

 _Praankk!_

Hinata menjatuhkan piring berisi kue ulang tahunnya itu begitu saja.

Lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanabi yang mematung didepan pintu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ini hidupku. Kisahku yang tidak akan kalian mengerti sebelum kalian merasakan nya sendiri.**_

 _ **Apapun yang kalian katakan tentang diriku.**_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli.**_

 _ **...**_

Hinata terbangun entah dijam berapa ia tidak tahu.

Untuk musim dingin seperti ini, Hinata tidak bisa memastikan apakah ini masih pagi ataupun sudah siang.

Karena dimusim dingin matahari tidak terlalu berguna untuk menghangatkan kulitnya.

Biasanya Hinata akan tahu jika cahaya matahari menerpa kulitnya dan membuat nya merasakan rasa hangat.

Namun sekali-kali tidak.

Tidak untuk sekarang..

Hinata menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Lalu mulai beranjak dari futon.

Dan membuka tirainya setelah menemukan benda itu masih tertutup sepenuhnya.

Setelah itu ia kembali menyusuri kamarnya perlahan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sebelah kanan. Tepat dimana dapur dan kamar mandinya berada.

Bertahun-tahun menghuni rumah ini. Hinata sudah tahu tata letak dan keberadaannya.

Dengan pelan Hinata mengambil Handuk dan menyampirkan benda itu dipundaknya. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia menyalakan Shower dan membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur air dibawahnya.

Lalu setelah membersikan tubuhnya yang entah sudah bersih atau tidak Hinata kembali melangkah untuk menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan Green Tea nya yang masih banyak sisa kemarin.

Mengambil gelas dan memasukan dua sendok gula digelasnya.

Lalu mematikan kompor dan menuangkan teh disana.

"Ashh..!" Ia agak terkejut saat air panas itu sedikit tertumpah mengenai punggung tangannya.

Tapi itu bukan apa-apa.

Ya, dibandingkan dengan saat pertama kalinya dia melakukan itu.

Air panas tumpah semua dan membuat telapak kakinya melepuh.

Itu adalah kenangan membekasnya ditempat ini.

Hinata yakin punggung tangannya juga melepuh sekarang. Karena rasanya mulai perih.

Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Dengan tangan membawa gelas Mugh Hinata meninggalkan dapur menuju kursinya diruangan pertama.

Untuk mendengarkan radio klasik yang dibawakan Hanabi dulu.

Seperti inilah harinya..

Membosankan.

Ia tidak mencoba untuk mencari pecahan piring akibat perbuatan nya semalam.

Karena ia yakin Hanabi telah membereskan itu semua.

Saat suara pintu diketuk. Ia juga tidak berusaha untuk membuka pintu ataupun hanya sekadar mempersilahkan siapapun yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Dono-sama.. Ini."

"..."

Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dipangkuannya. Tapi ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa ini.." Berujar dingin seperti biasanya.

"Sup Misso. Itu bisa menghangatkan tubuh anda Nona."

"Hn. Antarkan aku ketaman pukul 12 siang nanti."

"Baiklah.. Nona ingin memakai pakaian yang-"

"Tidak perlu. Pergi saja!"

Tidak apa-apa.. Ia begini.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada siapapun. Hinata mulai memakan sup yang dibuatkan Nenek Chiyo untuknya.

Sehabis memakan ini ia yang akan mencari pakaian nya sendiri.

Ia tidak boleh menyulitkan orang lain lagi.

...

12 : 30.

Hinata duduk dibangku yang sama seperti kemarin.

Sendirian.

Entahlah.. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering melamun.

Ah, dari dulu dia memang sering melamun. Tapi tidak sesering ini.

Ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berdiam diri sendirian dibangku taman ini.

Terus begitu untuk satu pekan terakhir.

"Boleh aku duduk?" suara seseorang menyadarkan Hinata dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"..." Namun Hinata tidak menjawab ataupun sekedar hanya untuk menoleh kemana arah suara itu berasal.

Tidak lama setelah itu ia bisa merasakan bangku disampingnya diisi seseorang.

"Dingin sekali.." Lagi-lagi Hinata mendengar suara itu ditelinganya.

Dari suaranya Hinata yakin jika orang yang ada disampingnya sekarang ini adalah seorang pria dewasa.

Suaranya berat dan maskulin.

"Kulihat kau dari kemarin terus berdiam diri disini.. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Hinata tetap datar.

"..."

Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan menurut nya.

"Hm.. Begitu ya."

"..."

Angin berhembus perlahan namun kuat. Dan Hinata bisa merasakan ada beberapa jemari yang menyentuh pelipisnya dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang.

Dan itu membuatnya mengernyit tidak suka.

"Kau jadi terlihat lebih cantik.."

"..." Tapi ia hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menjatuhkan kembali rambutnya.

 _'Tidak boleh ada yang tahu..'_

Kedua tangannya saling meremas.

"Kimi no nawa?"

Apalagi saat pria itu mulai menanyakan namanya.

"Pergi!" Hinata sedikit keras.

"Hn. Aku bisa menemanimu disini.."

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Kenapa?"

Hinata mulai tidak nyaman.

"Pergi kubilang!"

"Kau kasar sekali.."

Ia mulai kembali datar.

"Bukan urusan mu!"

"Boleh aku mengenalmu.?"

"..."

"Kau dari Klan Hyuuga Kan?"

"Apa pedulimu! Darimana Kau yakin aku ini Hyuuga!"

 _'Jangan sampai orang-orang tahu..'_ hati kecil Hinata terus berbisik sendu.

"Mhh.. Begitu ya. Namaku Hyuuga Neji." Hinata membulat sesaat mendengar marga Hyuuga yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

"..."

"Aku bisa tahu kau itu Hyuuga.. Karena aku juga seorang Hyuuga."

"..."

"Mata kita sama.." Didetik itu juga Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak.." dan bergumam pelan.

Dan itu membuat Neji terkekeh.

"Kenyataan nya memang seperti itu Nona.."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan siapapun!"

Neji tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa membuat gadis ini berbicara juga.

Hinata masih menunduk. Dan saat ada tangan yang mengangkat wajahnya Hinata berusaha untuk tetap menunduk walaupun sia-sia.

"Tatap mataku.. Kita sama."

Hinata menyentak kasar.

Apa pria ini bodoh?

Tidak kah ia melihat matanya yang mungkin saja tidak berwarna ini!

"Jangan lihat aku!" Hinata menepis tangan yang lagi-lagi mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hm.. Matamu indah."

"..."

"Lebih indah dari mata manapun.."

Hinata terpejam sesaat. Lalu kedua alisnya menekuk tajam.

"Lancang sekali kau ini.." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata kembali dingin.

"Siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Aku antar kau pulang.. Bagaimana?"

"..." Hinata masih tetap diam.

"Dimana rumahmu.?"

"..."

"Bertukar email?"

"..."

Neji menghela napas. Ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi. Kuharap perjumpaan kita yang kedua akan lebih baik dari ini.."

Hinata menoleh. Ia tahu pria itu sudah pergi sekarang.

Tapi ia tidak peduli.

...

Hari berikutnya Hinata kembali lagi bertemu dengan pria itu.

Pria yang sama. Neji Hyuuga.

Pria itu masih tetap bersikeras untuk berbicara dengannya meskipun ia sudah sangat dingin padanya.

Bahkan hari ini dia sampai memberinya cokelat.

"Kau suka?"

"..." Hinata tidak pernah menoleh padanya sekali pun.

"Ini enak. Cobalah.."

"..." ia membuang benda yang diberikan Neji padanya.

"Kenapa-"

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau itu mengenalku! Dan jangan mencoba melakukan itu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu. Hinata kembali diam seperti kemarin.

Tidak menggubris apapun yang dibicarakan pria itu.

Namun, mau tidak mau. Hinata lambat laun tau tentang Neji.

Dia seorang dokter Psikolog disebuah Klinik. Seorang anak tunggal. Dan satu-satunya penerus perusahaan.

Tapi dia malah memilih membuka Kliniknya sendiri daripada meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

Ya, begitulah kurang lebih.

...

Keesokan harinya pria itu lagi-lagi datang.

Dia sama seperti kemarin. Terus berbicara dan berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbincang.

Bersikap seolah-olah Hinata tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya kemarin.

"Kau selalu kesini setiap Hari.. Apa ini rutinitasmu?"

"..."

"Well, jika itu benar. Kita mungkin akan bertemu setiap hari disini.."

"..."

"Baiklah lupakan. Kau tahu, hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku mendapat pasien yang cukup merepotkan.."

"..." Hinata membiarkan nya seperti biasa.

"Dia seorang Nenek tua. Saat ku tanya penyakit dan gejalanya seperti apa. Dia malah berbicara melantur dan membuatku bingung.."

"..."

"Nyaris satu jam aku berurusan dengannya.. Haha!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar suara tawa pria itu.

Begitu lepas dan tanpa beban.

"Dan lebih parahnya lagi-"

"Bisakah kau ajarkan aku.."

"Eh?" Neji terkejut mendengar itu.

"..." Hinata mengernyit. Ia tidak suka harus mengulang kata-katanya lagi.

"Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Bisakah kau ajarkan aku.." Ujar Hinata datar.

"A.. Lebih tepatnya apa?"

"..."

"Mengajarkan apa?"

"Tertawa seperti mu."

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya dan menunggu.

"Hn. Apa kau tidak tahu caranya tertawa..?"

"..."

"Fft! BHAHAAHA! Yang benar saja!"

"Itu tidak lucu."

Tawa Neji langsung lenyap dengan cepat setelah mendengar kata-kata Hinata barusan.

"Astaga, kau serius?!" Jika saja ini bukan Hinata. Neji pasti sudah kembali tertawa sekarang.

"..."

Dia pikir ini hanya lelucon. Tapi ternyata gadis itu memang tidak bisa tertawa.

"Lucu sekali.. Haha!"

"Lupakan saja!"

"Eeh.. Iya iya baiklah Nona. Asal ada satu syarat."

"Hn."

"Siapa namamu? Sejak awal aku belum tahu nama mu.."

Hinata tahu, saat ini Neji tengah memperhatikan nya.

"Hinata.. Itu namaku."

"Hm.. Cantik seperti orangnya."

"..."

"Jadi. Kau ingin tahu, bagaimana caranya?"

"..."

"..."

"Hn."

"Tidak. Tidak ada caranya untuk tertawa.. Semuanya berasal dari hatimu."

Hinata terdiam. Ia tahu.. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa.

"Kalau begitu ajarkan hatiku untuk tertawa.."

"..."

"..."

"Kau pasti tidak bahagia.." Neji menatap sendu Hinata. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Hinata tidak tahu caranya tertawa.

Ternyata gadis itu memang sudah tidak memiliki hati untuk tertawa.

Biasanya jika orang sudah tidak bisa tertawa. Maka orang itu.

Dia menderita..

"Akan kubuat kau tertawa.."

"..."

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau diawali. Pulang bersama?"

"Tidak perlu. Lupakan saja! Jangan bicara padaku!"

Hinata kembali ke awal.

Sungguh. Ia tidak suka Neji yang mulai mencoba memasuki hidupnya.

...

Seperti apa yang pria itu katakan.

Setiap harinya Hinata bertemu dengan nya.

Disana. Ditempat yang sama.

Dan mendengarkan orang yang sama.

Tapi untuk hari ini Hinata tidak pergi ke taman.

Dia yakin Neji menunggunya. Tapi ia tidak peduli..

Karena sekarang Hanabi membawanya ke kediaman utama.

Dan sesungguhnya ia sangat senang.

Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak ketempat ini dan bertemu ayahnya. Akhirnya ia bisa kesini juga sekarang.

Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya jika dia bisa melakukan apapun sendirian. Tanpa bantuan orang lain..

Ia yakin ayahnya akan mengerti dan mengizinkan nya tinggal disini bersama Hanabi.

Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar obrolan Hanabi didalam sana.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari?!"

Itu suara ayahnya.

"Ini rumahnya juga Tousan!"

"Dia harus terpisah dari keluarga utama!"

Hinata terkejut.

Tidak. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia mendengar itu.

Tapi tetap saja..

"Kejam sekali.."

"Bawa dia pergi! Dan jangan buat Tousan marah."

"Tidak! Hanabi tidak ingin-"

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya.. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga Hanabi!"

Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan kembali menyusuri dinding seolah tidak mendengar apa yang barusaja didengar nya.

Wajahnya tetap datar dan dingin.

Tidak. Sakit ini bukan apa-apa..

Ini tidak sakit.

Ia sudah biasa..

...

"Tousan.. Biarkan Hinata-Nee bersama kita."

Hanabi menatap ayahnya si kepala Klan Hyuuga itu dengan penuh permohonan.

Sungguh. Ia akan tetap bersikeras.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

Sang kepala keluarga itu hanya menatap anak bungsunya dengan datar.

Tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengayunkan keinginan anaknya itu.

"Otousan.. Onegaii.." Sekali lagi Hanabi memohon.

"..." Tapi tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Aku yang akan mengurus nya."

Hiashi berdehem sesaat sebelum menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya Hanabi."

"..."

"Dan Tousan tetap tidak akan mengubah keputusan Tousan."

"..." Hanabi mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terus menunduk.

Lalu menatap tajam ayahnya yang keras kepala itu.

Tangannya mengepal mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya.

"H'ai. Wakarimashita.." Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

 _'Gomene Hinata-Nee..'_

"Lain kali aku akan membicarakan ini lagi dengan Tousan!"

Lagi-lagi ia harus gagal.

BRAK!

Setelah mengatakan itu Hanabi pergi dari ruangan Hiashi dengan meninggalkan suara pintu yang cukup nyaring.

Ia tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan ayahnya itu..

Dirinya sungguh tidak tega.

Tapi kenapa.. Kenapa ayahnya kejam seperti itu!

Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa membujuk ayahnya.

...

"Hanabi.. Antarkan aku pulang."

"N-Nee-chan.. T-Tidak bisa. Tousan melarangmu pulang.."

Hinata terdiam. Ia tahu yang sebenarnya tapi ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu pada siapapun.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"C-Choto mate!"

"..."

Hinata kembali menunduk ingin sekali ia berdiam disini. Tapi ia tahu..

Itu tidak akan mungkin.

Akhirnya Hinata kembali Pulang ke rumahnya.

Flat mungil nya yang selama 10 tahun ini ia tempati.

Tidak apa-apa..

Ia sudah biasa.

"Hanabi.. Ke taman. Aku belum ingin dirumah.."

"Tapi Nee.. Ini sudah hampir gelap."

"Hn. Tidak apa.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Taman itu tidak jauh dari rumah.."

"Baiklah.."

Akhirnya Hinata berakhir ditaman sekarang.

Duduk dibangku biasa yang selalu ditempatinya.

"Nee-chan.."

"Pergi."

"..."

"Pergilah Hanabi!"

"D-Demo-"

"Pergi dari sini! Tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

"N-Nee-chan.." Hanabi mulai bergetar. Ingin sekali ia menangis sekarang.

Hinata kembali termenung sendirian.

Ia sungguh lelah..

Untuk apa dirinya hidup?

Untuk siapa?

...

 **=Neji Point Of View=**

Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Dia cantik. Namun tidak terlalu baik.

Wajahnya manis. Tapi tidak dengan ucapannya yang pahit.

Dia tertutup namun pada kenyataannya dia terbuka.

Dia tidak banyak bicara. Atau mungkin tidak pernah bicara sama sekali..

Matanya datar. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya.

Tubuhnya begitu mungil dan juga begitu kecil seolah aku bisa menyembunyikan nya dibalik bajuku sendiri.

Dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Apalagi tertawa.

Dan tidak pernah bergabung dalam perbincangan apapun.

Dengan siapapun..

Saat aku meliriknya dia hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Saat aku menyapanya dia seolah tidak peduli.

Dan itu membuatku penasaran.

Hari itu. Aku berusaha berbicara dengannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah pedulikan aku.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Awalnya aku berpikir dia itu sombong.

Tapi ternyata sikapnya yang seperti itu bukan hanya ditujukan padaku saja.

Tapi pada semua orang..

Saat seseorang berbicara padanya dia tidak pernah melihat orang itu.

Menjawab pun hanya sekadar gumaman saja.

Dan baru aku sadari keadaannya sekarang..

"Darimana saja kau.."

Dia tersentak saat aku mengatakan itu. Padahal aku sudah berdiri disini jauh sebelum dia datang.

"..."

Setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya untuk membuka pintu bersikap seolah tidak mempedulikan keberadaan ku.

Saat aku masuk. Dia tetap diam saja.

"Kenapa kau kemari.."

"Hn. Hanya ingin saja." Aku tidak bersikap konyol seperti biasanya.

Inilah aku yang sebenarnya..

Dan dia perlu tahu itu.

Aku bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara.

Dan juga bukan orang yang hangat.

"Pergi dari sini.."

Ah.. Dia lagi-lagi mengusirku.

"Hn. Aku akan pergi."

Tapi aku tetap diam.

"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku.." Dan seperti nya dia menyadari itu.

"..."

Apa dia selalu seperti ini?

"Kenapa? Kau takut karena kau sendiri. Sementara aku disini malam ini.."

"Tidak.. Aku tidak takut."

"..." Kenapa dia begitu?

"Kau hanya mengagguku saja. Aku tidak takut apapun yang akan kau lakukan.."

Aku tidak suka dia begini. Dia tidak bisa melihat ku!

Bagaimana jika yang datang sekarang bukan aku!

 **=Neji Pov End=**

"Bagaimana kalau ini!" Neji mendorong Hinata dan menjatuhkannya dilantai. Sedetik kemudian dia mengurung gadis itu dan mencekal kedua tangannya.

"Lakukan saja.." Tapi Hinata hanya diam saja. Tidak berusaha untuk bebas ataupun sekedar memberontak.

Rahang Neji mengeras menyadari itu.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau SEPERTI INI?!"

Buakh!

Neji meninju lantai tepat disamping wajah Hinata dengan kuat.

"..." sementara Hinata tidak menjawab apapun.

"Bagaimana jika bukan aku yang melakukan ini padamu sekarang!" matanya menatap nanar Hinata yang ada dibawahnya.

"..."

"Bagaimana jika orang lain yang melakukannya Hinata.."

Hinata masih tetap diam. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Bagaimana jika laki-laki lain yang.. Kh! Apa kau akan diam saja HAH!"

Hinata mengernyit. Tapi wajahnya masih tetap datar dan dingin.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli—"

"DIAM!" Neji menyentak marah.

Lalu sedetik kemudian dia meringsek memeluk Hinata.

"Jangan begini... Kau membuatku takut..." Dan menelusupkan wajahnya didada Hinata.

"..."

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi..." ia mendekap Hinata begitu erat. Sungguh, ia tidak suka melihat Hinata yang seperti ini.

Hinata membiarkan Neji memeluknya.

Tes...

Tes..

Tidak ada yang tahu jika air matanya telah lolos dari irisnya saat ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Neji.

Ataupun siapapun..

Perih sekali harus menjadi dirinya.

Hidup seperti ini..

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana.." Suaranya bergetar.

"Meskipun aku berteriak.. Itu percuma saja.. K-Khh.."

"Tidak akan ada yang datang menolongku.. Hiks!"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diasingkan Neji.."

Neji mengernyit mendengar itu. Tapi ia tidak berusaha untuk menyela sama sekali.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuang!"

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya tidak dibutuhkan.. Hiks!"

Dan terkejut saat mendengar isakan Hinata.

"Tidak berguna!"

"Bahkan orang tuamu sendiri.. K-Khh! Tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaanmu! Hiks.."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun Neji.. Hiks! Kau tidak tahu.." Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata membiarkan dirinya menangis didepan orang lain.

Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa menderitanya dirinya.

Hidupnya dari dulu Selalu diasingkan.

Ia tidak terbiasa ditemani siapapun.

Sendirian.. Kesepian.

Jadi ia tidak bisa menerima siapapun dalam hidupnya.

Ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun dalam bentuk apapun!

Termasuk dirinya sendiri..

Ia bisa dengan keras kepala mengatakan dan bersikap dingin akan semua perhatian yang diberikan Neji.

Tapi tidak dengan hatinya..

Dalam lubuk hatinya Hinata sangat menikmati setiap detik dimana saat-saat perhatian yang Neji berikan.

Ia tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh siapapun..

Bahkan dirinya sendiripun tidak pernah.

Tidak bisa!

Dalam lubuk hatinya Hinata menerima keberadaan Neji dan merindukan pria itu disamping nya.

Tapi Hinata menentang keinginannya sendiri.

Ia sadar ia tidak pantas untuk siapapun..

Dan itulah kenapa ia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

Hatinya sudah menghianatinya.

Seharusnya Hatinya tetap beku. Tidak ada yang boleh mencairkan nya.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Neji mengerti.. Ia menyadari penderitaan Hinata selama ini.

Ia tahu..

"Neji.. Buat aku lupa."

"..."

"Buat aku bahagia.."

Neji mengelus pipi Hinata dan menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Akan ku lakukan.."

Detik berikutnya Hinata dapat merasakan pakaiannya yang mulai terbuka.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja..

...

Hanabi menangis sendirian dikamarnya teringat akan Nasib Kakaknya yang menderita.

 **=FLASHBACK=**

"Kenapa kau disini."

"Nee-Chaan Ayolaah-"

"Kenapa kau disini!"

 _Praankk!_

Hinata menjatuhkan piring berisi kue ulang tahunnya itu begitu saja.

Lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanabi yang mematung didepan pintu.

"N-Nee-chan.. B-Biar kubantu." Hinata menepis tangan Hanabi yang hendak mengapitnya.

"Pergi."

"Nee-chan.. Hanabi-"

"Pergi dari sini!"

"D-Demo Nee-"

"Pergi Hanabi!" Hinata mendorong Hanabi hingga adiknya itu jatuh terjerembab.

Tapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Ah, atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu.

Hanabi bangkit berdiri lalu kembali memapah Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kubilang pergi dari sini Hana-"

"Hanya mengantarkan Nee-chan sampai kamar. Setelah itu Hanabi akan pergi.."

Hinata terdiam. Ia dapat mendengar getaran disuara adiknya itu. Ia tahu Hanabi menahan tangisannya sekarang.

"Jika sampai Tousan tahu.. Bukan hanya kau yang akan dihukum!"

Tapi sekali lagi. Ia tidak peduli.

Setelah berada didepan pintu. Hanabi membukakan pintu kamarnya Hinata lalu menutup pintu kamar itu begitu saja.

"Aku pergi Nee-chan.. Gomene."

Hinata tetap diam. Bahkan setelah dirasa keberadaan Hanabi sirna dari sekitar nya.

Lalu setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

Gadis itu merosot jatuh dipintunya.

"Sampai kapan aku begini.. Hiks!" lalu menangis disana sembari memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Gomennasai.. Hiks!"

"Gomennasai Hanabi.."

"K-Khh.. Gomene..! Hiks.."

Tidak ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya Hanabi menangis tanpa suara tepat didepan Hinata saat itu.

Ya.. Tidak ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya Hanabi masih berada disana.

Berjongkok didepan Hinata sembari menangis melihat kakaknya yang seperti itu.

Hinata tidak dapat melihat itu.

Bahkan tidak dapat melihat apapun..

Selain kegelapan.

...

"Oyasumi.. Nee-Chan." Hanabi berbisik pelan lalu mengecup kening Hinata setelah menyelimuti gadis itu dengan selimutnya.

Ia masih ingin menangis saat ini.

Tapi tidak.

Tidak karena itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih sedih lagi.

Ia tidak tahan melihat kakaknya yang berjalan menyusuri dinding sendirian.

Ia tidak tahan saat melihat kakaknya itu kesusahan bahkan hanya untuk segelas air saja.

Ia tidak tahan melihat Hinata yang meringkuk dan menangis diatas futonnya sendirian.

Selama berjam-jam..

Sungguh! Ingin sekali Hanabi meraung berteriak saat itu juga.

Tapi ia tidak bisa..

Hanabi hanya bisa memperhatikan itu semua dan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kakaknya itu.

Ia hanya bisa membantunya sedikit..

Ia hanya bisa mengisikan air digelasnya.

Ia hanya bisa membersikan pecahan-pecahan dari gelas kaca yang dijatuhkan kakaknya.

Ia hanya bisa menyingkirkan benda-benda yang menghalangi kakaknya saat berjalan.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya.

Tidak bisa!

Bahkan untuk menghampiri futonnya saja kakaknya itu harus bersusah payah.

Untuk mengambil gelas saja dia harus tergores pecahan kaca nya terlebih dahulu.

Itulah kakaknya..

Yang kuat dan tegar!

Yang tidak pernah memperlihatkan kelemahan dan kesedihan nya didepan siapapun.

Setelah diyakini bahwa Hinata benar-benar terlelap. Hanabi baru pergi dari sana meskipun ia sangat tidak tega untuk meninggalkan kakaknya itu sendirian.

Hanabi segera bergegas untuk pulang.

Ia akan berbicara dengan Tousan nya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

 **=FLASHBACK END=**

Dan lagi-lagi ia harus gagal.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa bukan aku saja!"

Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan ayahnya.

 _'Jangan sampai ada yang tahu..'_

 _'Sembunyikan.'_

Itulah kata-kata ter-menyakitkan Hiashi pada Hinata yang pernah didengar Hanabi 10 tahun yang lalu.

Tepat dihari ulang tahun kakaknya.. Dan kematian ibu mereka.

Saat itu ia masih kecil. Dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Usianya masih 7 tahun. Dan kakaknya 10 tahun.

Tapi sekarang ia sudah mengerti. Dan itu terasa sangat sakit jika diingat.

Apalagi yang kakaknya rasakan?

Dia beribu kali lipat jauh lebih sakit darinya!

Tidak boleh ada yang tahu jika Hinata adalah anak Hiashi Hyuuga sang ketua Klan terhormat.

Tidak boleh ada yang tahu jika Hiashi memiliki anak yang tidak bisa melihat.

Karena itu Hinata diasingkan jauh dari kediaman utama.

...

"N-Nh.." Hinata mengerang terbangun dari tidurnya merasakan hujan kecupan yang diberikan seseorang di seluruh wajahnya.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Dan rasanya pegal sekali.

"Ohayou.." Suara serak diatasnya menyadarkan Hinata jika yang terjadi semalam itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi ataupun halusinasi.

Ini sebuah kenyataan.

"Hn. Ohayou.." Hinata mengusap wajah orang itu yang ada tepat diatas wajahnya.

Mereka saling bersentuhan.

Tidak peduli jika tubuhnya tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Lagipula ia tidak dapat melihat. Untuk apa malu..

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Lalu memangutnya kemudian.

"M-Mhh.." Dan ia sadar itu benda yang sama seperti benda miliknya yang dipagut sekarang.

Semalam benar-benar berhasil melupakan Hinata dari deritanya. Dan ia tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Hinata merasakan sisi kepalanya yang dipegang tangan besar Neji.

Dan ia hanya bisa menerima itu semua.

Hinata sadar Neji mendudukan dirinya dipangkuannya sekarang. Dan jarak diantara mereka nyaris tidak ada.

"Hm.."

Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia membiarkan bibirnya diklaim oleh pria itu sesuka hatinya.

"Haa.." membiarkan lidahnya itu masuk ke mulutnya.

Dan membiarkan tubuh mereka saling melekat.

"Hh.." akhirnya bibirnya terlepas sekarang.

"Hinatah.. Kau begitu indah.."

Hinata terpejam merasakan kening nya yang bersatu dengan kening Neji.

Menikmati setiap hembusan napas panas pria itu.

"Seindah apa.." Tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bentuk rupanya sendiri.

"Seindah malaikat.." Hinata bisa merasakan rambutnya yang dibelai.

"Rambutmu halus dan lembut.."

"..." Lalu rangkuman tangan Neji dikedua pipinya.

"Kulitmu putih dan mulus.."

"Benarkah?"

Itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn. Dengan pipi Chubby dan bulat seperti buah apel masak. Apalagi saat kau kedinginan seperti ini.. Warnanya jadi Kemerah-merahan." Dan lalu jemari Neji mengusap-usap kedua pipinya.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa warna merah itu.

"..."

"Matamu indah dan begitu lentik.." menyentuh bulu matanya.

"Warnanya seperti apa?" Sungguh. Hinata sangat penasaran warna mata orang buta seperti apa..

"Seperti Lavender.. Ungu perak dan berkilau."

"Berlebihan.. Mata orang buta tidak ada warnanya.."

"Kau berbeda.." Hinata menyentuh dada bidang Neji dengan perlahan.

"Kedua alismu hitam dan rapi.." Lagi.

Sekarang dikedua alisnya. Jemari Neji terus menelusuri wajahnya.

"Hidungmu kecil dan bangir.." Sekarang Neji mengelus-mengelus hidungnya dengan hidung miliknya sendiri.

"Dan ini.." Hinata merasakan ibu jari Neji menyentuh bibir bawahnya.

Menekan nekannya lembut disana.

"Tebal dan penuh.. Membuatku tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus menciummu.." Hinata kembali merasakan bibir Neji yang melumat bibirnya.

Lembut namun menuntut.

"Wangi tubuhmu.." Sekarang lehernya yang disesap Neji.

"N-Ngh!"

"Bentuk tubuhmu.."

Kedua dadanya.

"U-Uhh.."

"Suaramu.." Tangan Neji mulai bergerak di intinya.

"Ha-ahh.. N-Neji.."

"Desahanmu.."

"Akh! H-Hentikan.."

"Rintihanmu.."

Hinata mulai tidak bisa. Ia lelah setelah semalaman.

Selangkangan nya sakit dan masih perih.

"Shh.. I-Itaii!"

"Ringisanmu.."

"H-Hentikan, Nejii.."

"Nafasmu.."

Hinata berjengit saat tubuhnya lagi-lagi diangkat Neji saat pria itu memasukan sesuatu ke dalam miliknya dan rasa perih itu kembali menghantam kesadarannya.

"Akh! N-Neji..!"

Tidak. Hinata tahu.. Neji tidak akan berhenti bergerak.

"N-Ngh! Shh.. H-Hentika-Akh!"

"Hmm.. Mphh.."

Terbukti dengan bibirnya yang kembali diklaim sekarang.

Tapi tidak apa-apa..

Semua pikiran nya teralihkan pada rasa itu.

...

Setelah kejadian itu. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Tidak ada yang disembunyikan.

Itu menurut Hinata..

Neji sering menemaninya kapanpun.

Dan itu membuatnya. Setidaknya merasa lebih baik.

Tapi Hinata masih tetap bersikap dingin.

Luka dihatinya belum sembuh benar.

Dan sekarang Hinata membawa Neji ke kediaman utamanya.

Setelah memberitahukan alamat nya Neji tidak banyak bicara.

"Neji.. Kau dengar aku?"

"..."

"Neji.?"

"A-Ah.. Ya. Aku mengerti." Hinata membiarkan tangannya berada di genggaman hangat Neji.

Ia tidak tahu mereka sudah sampai dimana sekarang.

"Hinata-Nee!" Tapi seruan itu menyadarkannya jika mereka sudah sampai sekarang.

"Ehh.. Niisan?"

"Hanabi.." Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti kata-kata Hanabi selanjutnya.

"Siapa?" bertanya adalah solusi terbaik.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa Hinata.." Dan jawaban dari Neji malah membuat nya semakin heran.

"Oh.." Tapi seperti biasa.

Ia tidak ingin peduli.

"Dimana Tousan?"

"E-Eto.. Tousan sedang.."

"..."

"A-Ada rapat penting dengan tetua Nee.."

Hinata mengangguk sekali.

"Hanabi, Ini perkenalkan.. Neji. Dia juga seorang Hyuuga."

"Neji. Ini adiku. Hanabi.."

Hinata memperkenalkan mereka dengan tenang.

"O-Oh ya.. Yo..Yoroshiku Neji-san.."

"Hn." Dan semuanya terasa begitu natural.

Setelah itu mereka masuk bersama-sama.

Hinata tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Neji itu sudah biasa kemari.

Ia tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Neji dan Hanabi sudah saling mengenal.

Dan ia juga tidak tahu jika Neji adalah sepupunya..

Lalu untuk apa mereka berakting?

Karena sedari kecil Hinata memang tidak diperbolehkan mengenal siapapun..

Mereka mengobrol sesaat.

Sebelum Hanabi meninggalkan mereka dihalaman belakang Mansion Hyuuga.

Sepertinya dia cukup mengerti dengan Neji yang meminta privasi untuk berdua saja dengan Hinata lewat tatapan matanya.

"Hinata.."

Hinata mengernyit saat mendengar suara Neji yang begitu dekat ditelinganya.

"Hn." Jawaban nya masih tetap datar.

Alih-alih mendengar jawaban Neji, Hinata malah merasakan ada dua tangan kekar yang melingkari perutnya.

"Neji.."

"Hn.." Sekarang ditambah dengan dagu pria itu yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Hinata.. Aku ingin tahu masa kecilmu seperti apa."

Hinata mengernyit sekali lagi.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Hn. Hanya ingin tahu saja.. Bolehkah?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Emh.. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

Dan setelah itu Hinata bisa merasakan tubuh Neji yang menegang.

"Ada apa Neji?"

"..." Apalagi saat tidak mendengar jawaban dari pria itu.

"Neji..?"

"..."

"..."

"Ah.. Ti..Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau tidak ingat sedikit pun? Setidaknya ulang tahunmu saat kau kecil.."

Hinata mengernyit lagi.

"Mhh.. Tidak. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa Neji.. Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku.."

Hinata merasa heran.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hn.. Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah itu Hinata tidak ingin mencari tahu. Dan lebih memilih bersandar menikmati pelukan hangat Neji yang semakin erat.

"Neji.." Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Neji.

"Hm. Ya?"

"Aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu.."

Setelah mengatakan itu lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan tubuh Neji yang menegang.

"..."

"..."

"Hn. Tentu saja.. Tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau ketahui."

Hinata menyentuh jemari Neji yang ada di perutnya.

"Seperti warna kulit mu.."

Lalu ia menyentuh kepala Neji.

"Atau rambutmu.."

Dan berpindah ke rahang pria itu.

"Atau.. Warna matamu."

Setelah itu Hinata terpejam merasakan kecupan yang diberikan Neji di bibirnya.

Ia memang tidak akan tahu kapan Neji akan melakukan itu.

"Akuh.. Pucat." Bisikan itu sangat halus dan terengah.

Sekarang Hinata merasakan daun telinganya yang digigit pelan oleh Neji.

"Rambutku Coklat.." Hinata merasakan rambut Neji dipipinya.

"Ngh.." Napasnya mulai memburu saat merasakan bibir pria itu yang mulai menelusuri lehernya.

"Mataku.. Perak. Kau harus tahu.. Semua Hyuuga bermata sama."

"Mhm.." Hinata mengangguk sembari menarik rahang Neji pelan.

Ia tahu pria itu menginginkan nya. Sama seperti dirinya yang menginginkan pria itu.

Mereka kemudian kembali menyatukan bibirnya masing-masing.

Saling memangut untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Saat asik melupakan dunia. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara deheman yang lumayan keras jauh dibelakang mereka.

"NEJI-SAN! Kau dipanggil Tousan.."

Hinata melepaskan Neji begitu saja.

Bukan. Ia tidak malu. Hanya saja ia tahu sekarang yang malu disini adalah Hanabi yang barusaja mengganggu mereka.

Ia bisa mendengar itu dari nada suaranya.

"Hn. Aku kesana.."

Kemudian Hinata mulai merasa kehilangan saat Neji manjauh darinya.

"Hinata.. Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali.."

Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya masih tetap datar.

"Hn. Pergilah.."

Ia tidak terkejut saat mendapatkan satu kecupan terakhir yang diberikan pria itu sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada siapapun. Hinata menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang berdetak cepat.

"Apa ini.." Bisiknya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

...

Ini sudah nyaris 30 menit ia menunggu Neji ataupun siapapun yang akan datang menemaninya.

Tapi nihil.

Selama itupun tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang yang datang kepada nya.

Dengan tanpa ragu, Hinata beranjak dan berjalan menyusuri dinding lorong untuk mencari Neji atau siapapun.

Ia sudah bosan menunggu.

Dan ia juga sekarang entah sedang berjalan kemana. Hinata tidak tahu.. Dan ia tidak peduli.

Yang penting ia bisa menemukan seseorang.

Hanya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Hinata sampai tepat didaun pintu.

Ia tidak tahu ruangan apa itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam sana.

"Iie Otousan.."

Oh itu suara Hanabi ternyata.

Hinata mulai berpikir jika didalam sana mungkin mereka sedang mengadakan Rapat dengan para tetua Hyuuga.

Well, Hanabi seringkali berbicara jika dirinya selalu dibawa Tousan menghadiri rapat para tetua yang sangat membosankan itu.

Hinata awalnya tidak akan menganggu dan berniat untuk kembali.

Tapi saat mendengar namanya disebut ia malah terdiam berdiri.

 _'Kenapa Ojisan tidak bilang jika Hinata itu adalah putrimu?!'_

Sepertinya itu dari telepon.

"Hn. Ojisan tidak ingin Hizashi tahu.."

 _'Kenapa? Tousanku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu..'_

 _'Tidak ada masalah dengan Hinata. Dia baik-baik saja! Dia hanya depresi dan kehilangan semangat hidupnya.'_

Hinata terdiam mematung mendengar itu. "Hn. Tidak ada alasan apapun.. Neji."

Pip.

Neji?

Jadi.. Neji adalah putra Hizashi?

Sepupunya yang tidak pernah dikenali nya..

"Kau dengar itu Hanabi?"

"..."

"Kau yang akan menjadi penerus Tousan!"

"..."

"Berhenti memikirkan kakakmu! Dia tidak akan berguna.. Neji sedang berusaha menyembuhkan dia!"

Menyembuhkan?

Aku..?

"Tousan. Hinata-Nee baik-baik saja! Dia masih normal.. Tousan tidak perlu membawa-bawa Neji-Nii."

"Dia itu hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya Hanabi! Berkali-kali dia selalu melamun berjam-jam entah memikirkan apa.."

"Anak seperti itu tidak akan mungkin bisa memimpin Klan.."

"TOUSAN! Tousan keterlaluan.. Kenapa Tousan sangat membenci Hinata-Nee!? Dia tidak sala—"

"KARENA DIA IBUMU MENINGGAL HANABI!"

"Tousan tidak pernah menginginkan anak buta seperti nya!"

Nyut.

Sakit..

Sakit sekali mendengarnya..

Tanpa sadar airmata Hinata sudah jatuh berlomba-lomba.

Hinata menggeleng tidak percaya.

Lukanya sekarang terasa bagaikan ditaburi garam.

Perih sekali..

Ia dengan cepat mengelap airmatanya lalu menggeser pintu begitu saja.

Dan itu membuat semua orang terkejut.

"H-Hinata-nee.."

Ia tidak tahu, ekspresi apa yang dipasang ayahnya sekarang.

"Hinata.. Neji bilang dia akan segera kembali. Kau tidak perlu Khawa-"

"Hentikan.."

"..."

"Hentikan semuanya!"

"Sudah cukup kebohongan kalian!"

"Aku sudah dengar semua nya.."

"Nee-Chan.. Hana-"

"Urusai Hanabi!"

"..."

"Tousan.. Apakah kau berpikir begitu selama ini?"

"Saat kau memintaku menyembunyikan semuanya.."

"Aku menurut!"

"Saat kau mengirimku jauh dari sini.. Aku juga menurut!"

"Tidak cukupkah itu untukmu Tousan..?"

"Kau tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana diriku yang kau tinggalkan hidup sendirian.. Aku masih baik-baik saja!"

"Disaat aku sakit.. Aku hanya bisa menangis berharap kau datang dan sudi untuk merawat ku!"

"Tapi.. Datang menjenguk ku pun, kau tidak pernah.."

"Salah apa aku padamu.? Hiks!" pecah sudah tangisan Hinata.

"Kau tidak ingin orang-orang tahu jika keluargamu yang terhormat ini memiliki putri buta seperti ku?"

"Aku mengerti!"

"AKU INI HANYA AIB!"

"KAU MELARANGKU AGAR TIDAK BERBICARA DENGAN SIAPAPUN!"

Hinata meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku bukan pembunuh.."

"Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini Tousan.. Hiks! Aku tidak ingin..K-Khh!"

Semua orang terdiam mematung mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

Tidak ada yang menyelanya sedikit pun.

"Kau membenciku karena itu.. Tapi tolong.. Aku minta maaf!"

"Aku juga tidak ingin Ibuku meninggal hanya karena menyelamatkan ku!"

Termasuk Hiashi.

"Aku tidak ingin.. H-Hiks!"

"Maafkan aku Tousan.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melihat ini.."

"Maafkan aku karena membiarkan ibuku mengorbankan dirinya untuk ku.. Hiks!"

Hinata berjalan mundur kebelakang. Airmata nya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Rasa sakit dihatinya menganga lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku harap aku tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini.."

Setelah itu Hinata perlahan meninggalkan ruangan Hiashi.

Dan juga meninggalkan kediaman utama Hyuuga..

 **=Hinata Point Of View=**

Aku tidak sakit..

Aku tiak gila.

Kenapa mereka tega sekali.

Aku selalu berjalan sendirian. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, semua begitu jauh..

Begitu gelap.

Meski begitu, aku tetap maju, itulah kekuatanku..

Aku tidak takut akan sesuatu lagi dan aku bergumam pada diriku..

 _'Suatu saat, manusia akan sendiri dan hidup dalam kenangannya..'_

Itulah kata-kata untuk menguatkan diriku selama ini.

Sehingga aku dapat menyukai dan menertawakan rasa sepi ini. Aku akan berjuang..

Dan takkan memperlihatkan air mataku..

Jika pada akhirnya aku mampu melupakan semuanya.

Maka hidup adalah hal yang mudah..

Tapi, jika aku melupakan segalanya, bukankah itu melarikan diri?

Bahkan arti kehidupan ini juga akan menghilang... Iya kan?

Hidupku memang tidak ada artinya.

Untuk apa aku hidup?

Untuk siapa?

Angin mulai berhembus pelan, keringatku pun mengering..

Kemudian, aku takkan kuat lagi..

Aku akan meneteskan air mata dengan kelemahan seorang gadis biasa..

Entah kemana sekarang aku berjalan.

Aku tidak tahu..

Ayah tak bisa menarik ucapannya barusan, aku tahu itu.

Aku pernah mendengar itu semua sebelumnya, setidaknya berjuta kali..

Aku bukan satu-satunya yang lupa.

Aku tak percaya, aku tak percaya itu!

Sungguh sulit untuk ku bernapas.

Aku menyerah..

Aku sungguh muak dengan kebohongan itu!

Aku sungguh muak dengan semuanya!

Tubuhku sudah cukup, terasa seperti aku sudah hancur berserakan..

Aku tahu, aku sudah dengar semuanya!

Tapi untuk kali ini.. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

 _'Dia hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya..'_

Bukan itu yang membuat ku hancur. Tapi kata-kata yang sangat jelas di telingaku.

 _'KARENA DIA IBUMU MENINGGAL HANABI!'_

 _'Tousan tidak pernah menginginkan anak buta seperti nya!'_

Aku bukan pembunuh...

Kenapa dulu mereka bilang ibuku meninggal karena penyakit?

Dan menutupi kenyataan bahwa ibuku tertabrak saat berusaha menyelamatkan ku.

Aku ingat kejadian itu sekarang..

Tepat dihari ulang tahunku yang ke 10.

Aku terpental jauh dan tidak ingat apa-apa.

Dan ibuku..

Kenyataan itu seakan membunuhku..

 **-Hinata PO'V End-**

Hinata terus berjalan melangkah kan kakinya.

Tidak peduli rasa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya.

Tidak peduli ia kehilangan arahnya.

"NEE-CHAAN!"

"NEE-CHAANN.. BERHENTI!"

Tidak peduli siapapun lagi.

TIN TIN TIN...

Dan juga tidak peduli apapun lagi..

TIN TIN TIN...

"HINATA!"

BRAKK..!

 _'Biarkan aku mati..'_

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi ia bisa merasakan kepalanya yang terbentur sesuatu.

 _'Kenapa..'_

Terasa sangat perih dan menyakitkan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Hanabi membulat dan bergetar ditempat nya.

Hiashi terpaku.

Dan semua orang yang ada disana terkejut melihat tubuh Hinata yang terpental jauh ditrotoar.

Hinata merintih.

Dingin. Dingin sekali..

Dan itu menyadarkannya akan satu hal.

Bahwa dirinya masih hidup..

 _'Kenapa kau masih belum mengambil nyawaku..'_

Suara yang ditangkap telinganya mulai ramai.

Tapi bukan itu..

"SIAPAPUN CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE!"

Melainkan siapa orang yang berteriak disamping nya saat ini.

Ayahnya kah?

Hanabi?

Atau..

"Hinata.. Hinata kumohon.. Bertahanlah sayang.. Bertahanlah.."

Neji.

"N-Neji.. Nii?"

"Iya sayang iya. Aku disini.. Aku bersamamu." Hinata bisa merasakan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh jemari besar Neji yang bergetar.

"Dunia ini sangat kejam.. "

"Jangan katakan itu! Diamlah Hinata.. Diamlah!"

"Go..mene.. Apa aku boleh terlahir didunia ini.?"

"Demi Tuhan! Jangan begini.. Jangan seperti ini!"

"Nii..Niisan.." Ia tidak kuat lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata.. Jangan tinggalkan aku..!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Hatinya menghangat disaat dirinya merasakan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Rasa sakit yang diderita nya selama ini seolah lenyap begitu saja setelah mendengar kata-kata Neji barusan.

 _'Terimakasih Tuhan.. Ternyata masih ada orang yang mencintaiku.'_

"A-Ari.. G-Gatou.. Nii..Niisan."

Neji bergetar ketakutan merasakan gengaman tangan Hinata yang perlahan melemah.

"HINATA!" Ia langsung memeluk dan mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. K-Kh! Bertahanlah untukku.."

Darah terus mengalir dari kepala Indigo Hinata dan berhasil membasahi kemeja putih yang dikenakan Neji.

"HINATA..!"

"Hinata.. Hinata.. HINATA!"

.

.

End?

Haha enggak dink bercanda. :v

...

 _Beberapa jam kemudian.._

...

Semua orang yang menunggu diruangan ICU itu langsung bangkit ketika pintu Operasi dibuka.

Terutama Neji. Dia langsung menghampiri Dokter itu secepat yang dia bisa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?!" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

Si dokter yang terlihat lelah itu hanya terdiam.

Dan membuat semua orang harap-harap cemas.

"Gadis itu memiliki luka cukup dalam dikepalanya.. Dan itu cukup membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah.."

Hanabi menangis mendengar itu.

Sementara Neji menggeram.

"Untuk itu. Kita harus cepat mencarikan pendonor darah untuknya.."

"Biar aku saja!" Neji langsung menyela.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja.." Hanabi ikut menyela.

"Apa golang darah kalian?"

"AB."

"Tidak bisa. Pasien itu golongan darah A."

"Biar aku saja.. Aku sama dengannya." Hiashi bangkit berdiri.

"Kalau begitu segera ikut dengan kami.."

lalu mengangguk mantap.

Ia kemudian mulai mengikuti si dokter.

Neji menatap ruang rawat Hinata dengan sendu. Kemudian ia menatap Hiashi dengan tajam.

Amarahnya kembali memuncak.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!" Ia lalu berteriak keras. Dan menerjang Hiashi.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI SIAPA KAU!" .

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

"APA KAU PERNAH HIDUP SENDIRIAN! HA!" Lalu ia menarik kerah baju Hiashi dengan kasar.

"TIDAK ADA YANG PEDULI PADANYA!"

Dan meninju Hiashi dengan marah.

"TIDAK ADA!"

Setelah itu kemudian menghempaskan nya dengan kasar sampai membuat Hiashi terhuyung kebelakang.

Semua orang tidak bisa menghalangi perbuatan Neji.

Termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

"Jika bukan karena Hinata.. Saat ini aku ingin sekali membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Hiashi terdiam menunduk. Dia sadar dia salah..

Tapi semuanya belum terlambat.

...

Ini sudah dua Hari Hinata dirawat.

Dan dia tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

Hanabi menatap Neji dengan miris.

Penampilan pria itu sangat berantakan.

Rambutnya yang biasa terlihat rapi. Kini terlihat acak-acakan.

Pakaian nya dari kemarin masih belum diganti.

Masih banyak darah Hinata yang melekat disana.

Matanya berkantung.

Dan juga dia dari kemarin tidak tidur dan juga tidak makan.

Berantakan.

"Niisan.. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu."

Neji menoleh dengan cepat. Lalu tersenyum lemah sesaat melihat adik sepupu nya itu mengkhawatirkan nya.

"Hn. Tidak apa.. Aku ingin menunggu Hinata."

"Hinata-nee tidak akan senang melihat mu seperti ini.."

"..." Neji menunduk. Ia takut saat dirinya tidak ada justru saat itulah Hinata tersadar.

Dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat Hinata terbangun.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Hanabi benar.

Hinata tidak akan senang jika dirinya seperti ini.

Dengan itu terpaksa Neji pukang terlebih dahulu untuk membersikan dirinya dan sekadar hanya untuk mengisi perutnya.

...

Ketika Neji kembali. Ia dikejutkan dengan Hanabi yang menangis histeris diluar ruangan Hinata.

Ia bergegas untuk mencari tahu.

"Apa yang terjadi Hanabi?!" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

Hanabi malah semakin terisak.

"Hinata-Nee.. Dia drop Niisan.."

Neji dengan cepat melihat semuanya dari kaca tembus pandang.

Dan ia bisa melihat tubuh Hinata yang dikerumuni banyak dokter berbaju Hijau.

"Kuso!"

Tak lama setelah itu.. Pintu ruangan Hinata dibuka dan keluarlah Hinata bersama tempat tidurnya yang terpasang infus beserta monitor jantung.

"Nee-chaan.. Hiks!" Hanabi kembali histeris dan berjalan mengikuti kemana Hinata akan dibawa.

Neji pun melakukan hal yang sama..Tapi mereka bahkan tidak bisa hanya untuk menyentuh Hinata.

Karena para dokter dan suster menghalangi mereka.

"Ada apa ini.." Hiashi tiba dengan raut wajah yang tidak jauh khawatir nya dengan Neji.

Hinata dibawa keruangan Operasi. Dan membuat Neji mengernyit.

"Untuk apa dia dibawa kesana?"

"Ada masalah dengan selaput otaknya, kami harus melakukan operasi sesegera mungkin. Orang tua atau wali pasien harap segera ikut kami.."

Hiashi dengan cepat mengangguk dan mengikuti salah satu dokter yang mengintruksikan nya.

Neji yang tidak bisa memasuki rungan Hinata berniat untuk kembali ketempatnya.

Tapi saat ia melewati satu ruangan.

Ia terdiam mendengar topik percakapan yang ternyata tengah membicarakan tentang Hinata.

"Bagaimana dokter..?"

Oh Itu Hiashi.

"Apa bisa Operasi nya sekaligus mentransfer Mata? Saya ingin mendonorkan Mata saya untuk anak saya.."

"..."

Neji terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Hiashi selanjutnya.

Dia akan mendonorkan matanya.?!

...

4 bulan Kemudian..

.

Hinata sudah siuman meskipun belum sembuh benar.

Kepalanya masih dibungkus perban.

Tapi ia juga sekarang sudah memiliki donor matanya.

Dan akan membuka perbannya hari ini.

Didepan nya sekarang sudah ada Hanabi dan Nenek Chiyo yang tidak sabar menunggu.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat dunia.

Hinata tidak henti-hentinya berdoa semoga semuanya berhasil..

Karena jika tidak.

Maka semuanya akan sia-sia.

Pengorbanan si pendonor matanya juga tidak akan berarti.

Ia tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi tetap saja ia harus menghargai orang itu dimana pun ia berada.

Hanabi bersiap untuk membuka perban Hinata.

.

 _1 minggu kemudian..._

 _(Sorry pake alur ngebut!)_

.

Hinata ingin bertemu dengan Neji.

Sejak ia membuka matanya ia tidak melihat pria itu.

Dimana dia?

Hinata sungguh sangat merindukan nya.

Hinata duduk dibangku taman yang selama ini selalu ia tempati.

Menunggu seseorang..

Berharap orang itu akan datang seperti sebelumnya.

1 jam Hinata menunggu..

.

2 jam...

.

5 jam..

.

7 jam...

.

Nihil.

Dari pagi hingga sore tidak ada seorangpun yang datang selain ibu-ibu yang membawa anaknya.

"Neji.."

Saat Hinata sudah lelah menunggu dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang datang dan duduk disampingnya dengan tenang.

"Ah, Gomen.. Apa aku menginjak mu?"

Dan suara itu..

"K-Kenapa..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini.!" Pecah sudah tangisan Hinata sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Neji tersentak merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam menyadari jika yang memeluknya sekarang ini adalah Hinata..

Neji balas memeluk Hinata erat dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis meraung dipelukannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Neji! Hiks.."

"Aku tidak ingin.. Hiks!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini.!"

"..."

"Biarkan aku saja yang buta!"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat mu seperti ini.. Neji!"

"Aku tidak bisa.. K-Kh—Hiks!"

"Hinata.. Hinata. Jangan menangis sayang.. Kumohon."

Hinata meremas pakaian Neji dan menangis semakin Histeris disana.

"Neji.. Hiks.."

Neji merangkum wajah Hinata setelah sebelumnya membiarkan nya puas menangis.

"Jangan.. Kau tidak ingin membuat ku sedih kan?"

"..." Hinata mengangguk.

Dan itu membuat Neji tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis lagi.. Itu bukan masalah untuk ku."

"T-Tapi.."

"Sshh.. Sudahlah. Kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini.."

"..." Hinata kembali bergetar namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga nya untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak pernah mengingatmu.."

"..."

"Maaf.. Aku tidak pernah kembali padamu.."

"..."

"Maaf.. Karena aku. Kau harus menderita seperti ini.."

Itu Neji yang berbicara.

"Neji-Nii.. Aku tidak mengerti.."

Ya. Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Neji barusan.

"Kau hanya tidak ingat sayang.. Tidak apa-apa."

"..."

"Dan itu hadiah.. Untukmu."

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang memberikan hadiah padamu lebih baik dari hadiahku."

"Hiks.."

"Astaga jangan lagi.."

"Itu salahmu.. K-Hiks! Kenapa kau bodoh Neji!"

"Cium aku.."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau dengar itu sayang.. Ayo cium aku."

.

.

Bingung kan kenapa jadi Neji yang donor mata bukannya Hiashi.?

Nyahaa..

Ntar deh gua jelasin di bawah..

.

...

 **=Hinata Hyuuga=**

Aku kehilangan jalanku.

Bahkan sepenuhnya kehilangan kata-kataku.

Tapi, hanya satu yang tersisa..

Tersisa Suaramu, Tawamu, kemarahanmu, segalanya tentangmu..

Membuatku dapat tetap berjalan.

Aku yakin itu.

Kau mengerti maksudku?

Kau mengerti maksudku kan?

Walaupun hidupku tidak tentu. Walaupun jiwaku masih rapuh.

Itu tidak masalah..

Disana masih ada orang yang sangat berharga bagiku.

.

Aku bisa mengenalimu!

.

...

 **=Neji Hyuuga=**

Jika kau kehilangan arah..

Aku akan menjadi penunjuk jalanmu.

Dan jika kau mempercayaiku. Aku tahu pasti kemana harus berjalan.

Karena itu, jangan takut..

Dimanapun…

Dimanapun kau berada..

Dari rambut, suaramu, mulutmu, sampai ujung jarimu.

.

Aku akan menemukan nya!

.

...

 **=Author=**

 **.**

Bahkan sampai saat ini semuanya baik-baik saja.. :)

.

...

FIN.

...

 **Ha-ha-ha-ha... (Garing.)**

 **Srhot! (Sedot ingus dan elap keringat).**

 **Fiiuhh.. Akhirnya selse juga. Nyahaa! xD Penuh Drama kan? Dih.. Picisan..**

 **well, Sebenarnya tadinya mau bikin yg romance dengan bumbu humor buat NejiHina. Tapi malah bikin hurt gaje beginian.. :v**

 **Ini spesial buat admin Grub HCI yang udah riques Hurt/Comfort NejiHina.**

 **Sebenarnya gua gk yakin. Apa ini Kerasa Hurtnya buat yang baca.**

 **Tapi buat gua.. Ini nyesek!**

 **Okay thanks. :)**

 **Sorry kebanyakan pake alur cepaatt! :v**

 **...**

10 tahun yang lalu..

...

Dulu.. Hinata bisa melihat semuanya.

Dia hangat, ramah dan juga baik.

Semua orang menyukainya..

Hinata yang menggemaskan.

Hinata yang imut.

Hinata tang manis.

Hinata yang lucu.

Hinata yang pemalu..

Tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama saat keluarga Utama Hyuuga kedatangan kerabat nya yang tinggal diluar Jepang.

Hizashi Hyuuga beserta putranya Neji Hyuuga.

Saat itu sedang diadakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 10.

Neji Hyuuga yang pada dasarnya memang tidak menyukai keramaian menjauh dari kerumunan.

Lalu ia tidak menduga jika bintang tuan rumah sekarang sedang asik bermain dijalanan. Ditemani ibunya yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

Niat ingin menjahili nya muncul.

Saat itu usinya 13 tahun.

Dia menghampiri Hinata dan menarik kotak hadiahnya dengan cepat.

Hinata yang melihat itu terkejut dan berusaha mengambil nya kembali.

Tapi sayang.. Neji melempar kotak biru itu kesebrang jalan.

Lalu Hinata kecil berlari tanpa meperdulikan apapun.

TIN TIN TIN...

"HINATA AWAS!"

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja..

Ibu Hinata berlari untuk mendorong anaknya. Sementara anaknya terpental membentur trotoar.

Dan Neji menyaksikan semua itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Setelah itu ia meminta pulang tanpa memberitahu yang sesungguhnya pada Hiashi. Atau pada siapapun..

Dia lari.. Dan tidak pernah kembali.

Dia tidak tahu jika perbuatan nya akan sangat fatal.

Hyuuga Hinata kehilangan ingatan sekaligus penglihatannya.

Sementara ibunya meninggal tidak lama setelah dibawa keruangan rawat.

Itulah.. Yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bertahun-tahun Neji tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

10 tahun kemudian saat dia kembali ke Jepang dan berniat untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Dia sudah tidak melihat gadis itu lagi.

Dan itu membuatnya semakin bersalah.

Pada kenyataannya Hiashi mengasingkan Hinata setelah Kecelakaan itu.

Hyuuga Hiashi yang terlalu mencintai istrinya terpukul akan peristiwa itu.

Mata hatinya tertutup sampai tidak sadar jika dirinya memberikan rasa sakit yang sama pada anaknya sendiri.

Dan kemudian.. Semuanya tidak direncanakan.

Neji bertemu Hinata tanpa sadar.

Dia bertemu dengan orang yang selama bertahun-tahun ini selalu ada dipikirannya.

Tanpa dirinya sadari..

Lalu saat menyadari semuanya.

Saat tahu jika Hinata adalah putri sulung pamannya.

Yang selama ini dicarinya..

Dia terkejut dan shock berat.

Namun dihari itu juga kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

Padahal Neji barusaja akan membalas semuanya.

Hinata tertabrak didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dan Neji sungguh kalang kabut.

Ia sudah terlalu mencintai Hinata.

Dengan bodoh nya ia malah menyalahkan Hiashi akan semua kejadian yang menimpa gadis itu.

Padahal.. Pada kenyataannya dirinyalah penyebab semua itu.

"Dokter.. Apa bisa Operasi nya sekaligus mentransfer Mata? Saya ingin mendonorkan Mata saya untuk anak saya.."

Dan disaat ia mendengar Hiashi akan mendonorkan bola matanya untuk Hinata.

Ia tersadar..

"Tunggu Ojisan.. Aku yang akan mendonorkan mataku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sebenarnya.."

Dan menceritakan semuanya.

Pada akhirnya Neji mendonorkan matanya untuk membalas semua yang telah ia lakukan dahulu.

Menggantikan Hadiah yang tidak sempat diberikannya untuk Hinata dulu.

"ForYou.."

By : AyuHime

...

Okay Fix! Gua malas mikir. Sumpah ini Gaje bangut! Udah ah..

The End.

:b


End file.
